SDDOH seeks to implement a statewide electronic licensure and inspection system for regulated food service, lodging, and campground establishments. The system would establish the ability to rapidly communicate with regulated establishments as well as inspection personnel. Near, real-time inspection results along with associated GIS data would allow SDDOH to identify potential food defense issues. GIS data would also allow targeted and rapid electronic communication should substantiated threats to the food supply be identified. The system would also establish a method of routine communication with regulated establishments allowing for enhanced education and awareness of food defense practices.